The present invention relates generally to an improved strut mounting member for use in combination with a motor vehicle having a vehicular chassis and a wheel suspension mechanism including a collapsible strut member. Such suspension mechanisms and/or assemblies are in widespread use, and are utilized by a number of motor vehicle and automotive manufacturers in the United States as well as in other countries. The device of the present invention is designed for use in correcting and/or adjusting certain wheel alignment parameters including simultaneous readjustment of camber and/or caster. The present invention is designed for use as an adjustable attachment between the upper strut and the conical strut tower formed within the vehicular chassis.
In typical motor vehicle assembly, a portion of the vehicle wheel suspension mechanism is coupled to the chassis through a collapsible strut member, such as, for example, McPherson type strut. These struts typically comprise a central body with upper chassis coupling and lower wheel assembly coupling ends, with a load bearing coil spring being arranged coaxially about the strut. The coil spring creates a responsive and load-supporting force between the chassis and the wheel suspension mechanism and is commonly found in motor vehicles.
In normal usage, motor vehicles occasionally strike obstructions such as curbs, gutters, other vehicles, and the like and the suspensions may suffer some damage. Additionally, the normal wear and tear on the suspension systems causes the suspension mechanism to lose or shift from specified alignment parameters. In vehicles equipped with strut suspension systems, camber is a parameter which frequently requires readjustment.
The motor vehicles, as manufactured, are equipped with upper strut mounting assemblies which generally lack even limited alignment adjustment features. As such, even moderate or other unusual impacts with curbs, gutters, and/or other vehicles can lead to misalignment from proper and specified alignment parameters. The present invention provides a straightforward and expedient arrangement which may be employed in connection with motor vehicles equipped with strut suspension systems and having vehicular chassis with a conical strut receiving or attachment tower formed therein. Such assemblies are typically found in certain front-wheel drive vehicles such as Ford Focus and Mercury Mystique and Cougar models manufactured from 1995 through at least 2001. Similar systems may also be found in certain rear wheel suspension assemblies as well.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved adjustable offset conical mount is provided which is designed to be received snugly within the conically shaped tower formed in the chassis structure of an automobile. The offset mount is designed to be rotatably and adjustably received within the tower, with its arcuate position relocating the strut and its associated wheel assembly relative to the vehicular chassis. This device provides for correction of camber within a range of from at least +1.5xc2x0 and xe2x88x920.75xc2x0, while providing for caster correction in the range of between +1.12xc2x0 and xe2x88x921.12xc2x0. The improved offset conical strut mount accordingly provides a means for receiving and adjustably positionably coupling the distal end of the chassis coupling end of the strut to the conical strut tower of the vehicle chassis.
The upper strut mount body member comprises upper and lower offset portions, with each body portion having a generally conical configuration. The upper and lower body portions are spaced apart by a separator plate having a bore extending therethrough, with the bore being positioned centrally of the lower portion and eccentrically of the upper portion. The upper body portion, in turn, has the conical outer wall covered with a resilient pad, preferably with a scalloped outer surface. This combination is, in turn, received within and mated with the vehicular chassis tower, while providing adjustable repositioning of the upper strut end within the chassis tower.
The lower body portion has an axis parallel to and offset from the axis of the upper body portion, and preferably has a conical outer wall with an open bottom chamber formed therein. The lower body portion has a flanged base with an annular thrust bearing retaining skirt extending downwardly therefrom. An annular thrust bearing is received within the skirt and retains the spring seat within the inner circumference, thereby enabling relative rotational movement to occur between the strut assembly and the offset conical mount.
With its eccentric bore, adjustment of at least one vehicular wheel alignment parameter selected from camber and/or caster is accomplished through selective adjustable rotatable positioning of the mount body within the conical strut tower so as to achieve the desired angular position.
These features of the present invention facilitate a relatively straightforward alignment adjustment, particularly relating to camber and/or caster, with a minimum number of new components being required, along with a reduction in the time requirements for the conventional realignment steps.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for adjustment of wheel alignment parameters of a motor vehicle, particularly those equipped with a collapsible strut coupled to the chassis at a chassis strut tower.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved wheel alignment adjustment assembly which is readily interposed between the chassis and the wheel suspension mechanism of a motor vehicle, and with the adjustment assembly incorporating an offset upper strut mount body member adjustably positionable within the conical strut tower of the vehicle chassis.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the following specification, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.